


Lucifer's Christmas Gift

by LoveDevilKing



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Identity Reveal, wings reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDevilKing/pseuds/LoveDevilKing
Summary: Trixie wants to get the perfect Christmas gift for Lucifer.
Relationships: Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 20
Kudos: 354





	Lucifer's Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Lucixmas Advent challenge. Not sure if I will be able to do one per day until Christmas Eve but I will post as I am able. Hope you enjoy. 😊

Trixie sat at her desk waiting for the bell to ring signaling the end of school. She was so ready for this day to end. Not only was it the start of the Christmas holidays but she was looking forward to finishing her Christmas list.

She wanted to make sure she didn’t forget anyone so she started making her list weeks ago. Mom and Dad were on there, of course, but she also put Maze’s name down. Maze didn’t really like celebrating Christmas but she was going to get her a gift anyway. She was her best friend after all. Ms. Ella, Dr. Linda, Menidel (she had trouble saying his name, it was so long) and baby Charlie were definitely included also.

But the most important name on the list was Lucifer. She missed him terribly. Trixie didn’t know why he had to go but it must have been an emergency since he hadn’t been able to tell her goodbye. Well, that didn’t matter, she just knew he would come for Christmas. He promised her he would months ago and Lucifer never broke his promises.

She had been saving up her allowance and birthday money and wanted to use it to get him something nice but she was having trouble finding the right gift for him. She thought about asking her Dad what would be a good present since he was also a man and might know but she didn’t think her Dad liked Lucifer very much so decided against it.

Maze was out as well because she thought all presents were stupid and would probably tell her to just get him a knife or something. She asked the other adults in her life and got a variety of suggestions, everything from cologne to ties, as if Lucifer ever wore ties. Finally, she knew she had to ask her Mom even if it might upset her to think about Lucifer. Her Mom had been really sad since he had to go away.

“Mom,” she began when her Mom picked her up from school. “I want to get Lucifer a Christmas present but I don’t know what he would like.”

Chloe looked in the rear view mirror. She knew Trixie was missing Lucifer but how could she explain that he wasn’t coming for Christmas, in fact may not be coming back ever, without breaking her heart? One broken heart in the family was enough.

“Monkey, you don’t have to get him anything.”

“But I want to.”

“He probably won’t even be here.” Her voice choked up a little when she said that.

“Yes, he will. He promised.”

Chloe’s heart gave a slight lurch at that. Did Lucifer really promise her daughter he would be back for Christmas?

“Did he?” she couldn’t keep the hope out of her voice.

“Uh-huh, so what can I get? Everyone needs a Christmas present,” Trixie insisted.

She thought about it for a moment. If he promised he would come, he would. She tried to squelch the hope that bloomed in her heart.

“I don’t know, Monkey. Lucifer already has a lot of things. Maybe you can make him something.” Chloe suggested. “That way it will be one of a kind.”

Trixie thought about what her Mom said. Making something could be fun and Lucifer and Maze always seemed to like her drawings. The more she thought about it the more she liked the idea. She would think about the best present she could make him. It would have to be special.

For the next two weeks Trixie worked really hard on her art project for Lucifer. It was a big secret and she wouldn’t let anyone see it, not even her Mom. She had gotten gifts for everyone else but this one was proving difficult. She had started and thrown away several drawings before finally settling on the ONE.

Christmas morning dawned clear and bright. Trixie couldn’t contain her excitement all day, always expecting Lucifer to walk through the door like he always did. Even when every one else had left for the evening, she didn’t give up on him. However, she finally had to accept the fact that he wasn’t coming when it was time to go to bed. Never in all the time she had known him had he ever lied but it looked like he was not going to keep his promise this time. She could tell her Mom was just as disappointed.

“Hello, Offspring,” came a deep sonorous voice.

Trixie sat straight up in bed and looked at the man sitting in the chair across the room.

“Lucif…,” she exclaimed only to be silenced by Lucifer.

“Shhhh, not so loud, if you please.” Lucifer said holding his finger to his lips and glancing toward the bedroom door.

“Why?” Trixie whispered.

“I don’t want to disturb your Mother,” he said in a low voice.

“Why?” she asked again, still keeping in a low whisper but she knew he could hear her.

“I wouldn’t want to hurt her again by showing up then leaving so soon.” His heart still ached whenever he thought about when he left Chloe on his balcony. The look on her face haunted his dreams. He would save her from that pain again if he could.

“I knew you would come. I just knew it.” She had the biggest grin on her face but she stayed on the bed even though she wanted to run and hug the stuffing out of him.

“Of course, Urchin. I am a Devil of my word, after all.” Lucifer told her then heaved a heavy sigh. It had been a long time in Hell and he had forgotten how nice it was to simply relax and not have to watch his back constantly. 

Trixie scooted off the bed and went to him when he made that sound. He sounded so lonely and she thought he needed a hug. He must have been really tired because he didn’t stiffen up at first like he used to. But eventually he eased her arms from around his neck and gently pushed her away from him.

“Was it very bad?” she asked him.

“Was what very bad?” Whatever did she mean?

“Keeping the demon under control,” she said matter-of-factly.

“How did you know about that?” He really didn’t think the Detective would tell her daughter about demons coming to Earth but maybe he was wrong?

“I heard Mommy talking to Dr. Linda. They didn’t know I could hear them.”

“You really shouldn’t be eavesdropping, Urchin. You know it is wrong, correct?”

Trixie nodded. She did know it was wrong but sometimes adults forgot she was around and would talk without thinking. Was it really her fault if she heard things she shouldn’t?

“Well, to answer your question, yes, it is really bad and that is why I cannot stay now. They still need to be contained. I have sneaked away for a while, though.” He gave her one of his signature grins.

Trixie grinned back at him before telling him to sit tight and leaving the room. He tried to stop her but she was too quick for him. She returned in a few moments with something hidden behind her back. The look on her face also told him she was up to something.

“What have you got behind your back, Child?” he demanded.

She didn’t answer him, instead she moved closer until she was right in front of him.

“Merry Christmas, Lucifer,” she said when she brought the gift from behind her back and presented it to him.

Lucifer sat back away from Trixie when she pushed the gift at him. What in the world was she up to?

“What’s this?” he exclaimed, slightly breathless.

“It’s a Christmas present. For you,” she told him but really, what did he think it was?

“Why?” No one had ever given him a Christmas present. Granted he normally did not celebrate this particular holiday, what with all the glory to his Dad going around all day for weeks. Besides, he was a giver, usually with his…

“Because I wanted to,” she told him. It was as simple as that.

Lucifer just looked at the gift in her hands. It was wrapped in Disney’s Frozen wrapping paper and he could tell she had done it herself. Strangely he was touched that she had taken the time to wrap it herself. He reached out and gently took it from her.

“Thank you,” he said, confused with the feelings swirling in his gut at the moment. He held the present to his chest and stood to leave. He was very uncomfortable now.

“Wait, open it here,” Trixie insisted, giving him her best pleading look.

Lucifer sat back down and placed the item on his lap. It was slightly rectangular and not very heavy. He shook it but it didn’t make any noise. With Trixie never taking her eyes off of him, he opened his gift.

For several minutes, he didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say. She had drawn him a picture and had it framed. He was very familiar with her usual art work but this subject matter startled him.

The central figure was himself in one of his signature suits and complete with big white wings (at least she did not give him horns and a tail like she used too). On his right side she had drawn her Mother, designated by the police badge and gun. On his left side, she placed herself. In the lower left-hand corner, she had drawn Dan (also with badge and gun) and Ella (glasses and ponytail), and on the right, it was Linda, Amenadiel and Maze. She had done a good job of representing all three, at least enough that he recognized everyone. In the upper left corner, she had drawn a lady angel and on the right was – well, maybe it was supposed to be a cherub?

Trixie watched his face when he looked at her picture, hoping he liked it. It was hard to tell with Lucifer but she knew he would be honest with her. He never lied.

“Do you like it?” She couldn’t help asking when the minutes continued to stretch out and he still hadn’t said anything.

“It… well, it’s very good actually,” he told her, impressed with her representations. “However, who are these supposed to be?” He pointed to the two objects along the top.

“That’s Ms. Charlotte,” she said, indicating the lady angel, “she’s in heaven now. And that is baby Charlie, even though he doesn’t have wings yet.”

Lucifer chuckled at that. He could see it now and adding Charlotte was a nice touch. However, as nice as the drawings were, it was the title of the piece that made him speechless. Across the top of the picture in bold capital letters ‘MY FAMILY’ was written. The one thing he always wanted; she had drawn for him. These people were indeed his family.

Those were not tears in his eyes; they must be irritated by the ash that was surely covering him from head to toe. The Devil DID NOT cry.

“Beatrice,” he said when he found his voice again, “this is lovely. I thank you for the gift.” 

Trixie was so happy he liked it but she was completely surprised when Lucifer grabbed her in a big hug. He had never hugged her first, ever, and she didn’t know what to do at first. But then she hugged him back with all she had.

“Merry Christmas, Beatrice.”

“Merry Christmas, Lucifer.”

He finally set her back and stood to leave, for real this time. He took up her present and held it firmly in his hands. Trixie knew he had to go but she was still sad.

“Promise that you will come back soon, Lucifer. We all really miss you. Especially Mom.”

He nodded. He missed them as well.

“I cannot promise anything but know this, I will do whatever it takes to make it back to you all. Is that acceptable?”

It wasn’t what she wanted but she knew he never lied so he would do exactly what he said. She would have to be happy with that. She nodded and climbed back into bed.

“Goodbye, Lucifer. I love you.”

Lucifer started at that. She loved him? Again, that warm feeling spread throughout his being. What was it about these Decker women and their love for him? He didn’t know, but he would accept what she said. She had taken the time to create him a gift, hadn’t she? Before he could think better of it, he went over to the bed, bent down and kissed the child on the forehead.

“Goodbye, Beatrice and thank you again for my gift.”

He rose back up and went to the end of the bed. With her eyes still on him, he unfurled his wings, smiled at her and vanished.


End file.
